Only to realize
by Pinky5200
Summary: Sasuke's back, and Konoha's throwing him a little welcome back party. Everyone he knew was there, but something still felt missing...


So he was back, he still didn't know why everyone else was so jumpy and happy about it. Had they forgotten that he has tried to destroy Konoha before? Anyways, the party they've thrown to welcome him back, did not suit his fancy, as a matter of fact, it only bored him. Naruto acted as if it was **_his _**'welcome back' party. He continued to talk about adventures and dreams he had. Sasuke didn't really care though. Naruto's over-chatter wasn't the thing that confused him, it was something else…He knew everyone there, but something still felt wrong, there was something big missing…

"Oi Naruto! What the hell are you babbling on about?" Shikamaru yelled from the other side of the table. Notably glaring at the blonde sitting right beside Sasuke.

"What!? Are you calling me a liar Shikamaru? That's the way it happened, now shut up and let me tell my story!" yelled Naruto with a mouth full.

"What do you think?!" replied the other one standing up, readying to come over to Naruto.

The two continued to argue some more, but Sasuke tuned them out. The others were laughing at the two, but Sasuke was too deep in thought to know what they were talking about.

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted the two, "Is Kakashi Sensei here as well?"

"Of course! Just look over at that side, you'd see him flirting with some women." The blonde replied.

Sasuke looked at the direction and saw Kakashi, but there was still something missing. There was also a sudden change in Naruto's mood. He became less interested and started to look upset. The Uchiha did not bother to ask Naruto what was wrong, he knows the subject would come up sooner or later.

He was wrong, the blonde never brought up the subject. Sasuke began to look at him oddly as if it wasn't really Naruto sitting right next to him. "Oi Naruto, what the hell are you thinking about? You were talking so much and so loud then suddenly you shut right up." Sasuke smirked. His blonde friend still looked lost, so he let him be.

Soon the party was over but Naruto still looked lost or upset. "Ehhhh…..So she really didn't come.." the blonde stated, slightly looking over at the Uchiha, while walking home.

"Who the hell are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sounding ever so bored.

Naruto stopped walking and stared at his dark haired friend in bewilderment. "Sakura, duhh!"

There! He stopped walking as well. That's what has been missing the whole night! He's been searching for the pink-haired-kunoichi.

Naruto waved his hand over Sasuke's face, trying to snap him out of the trans he was in. "Oiiiiii Sasuke! What the hell are you staring at?"

The Uchiha had swiped Naruto's hand away, and glared at him. "Why the hell wasn't she there?" He questioned, sounding a little angry.

"She just finished an A-ranked mission a few days back, and when we asked her to come tonight, she said no. Why are you suddenly looking for Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing, it's none of your business…" And with that, Sasuke continued walking home. _Why the hell __**was **__he looking for her? It's not like it would've made a difference…_he thought.

The blonde and the Uchiha parted as they passed by Naruto's house. But instead of going to his old house, the Uchiha had found himself at Sakura's doorstep.

"What…? What the hell am I doing here?!" He murmured to himself. Then the door opened, and a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes appeared.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, stepping back, and allowing Sasuke to enter the house.

"I'm here to visit a friend, what are **you **doing here?" He replied coldly, entering the house quietly.

"I came to visit Sakura as well, but it really is odd finding you at her doorstep…." The girl stated, and then went to get Sakura.

Sasuke waited for a couple of minutes before the two girls appeared. Sakura was being pushed in the living room, asking Ino why she was brought down from her room.

"Ino, what the hell do you're doing!? You're just tired and im—" She stopped when she saw the Uchiha stand up from his seat and readied a hand to greet her.

The two had only stared at each other for awhile, and Ino left the house unnoticeably. Sakura broke the silence by asking him, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Her words seemed cold to him, but he ignored it.

"You didn't come today, I was wondering where yo—"

"I was here, I didn't go by choice." She interrupted coldy.

The Uchiha looked confused and bewildered at her statement. But yet he managed to ask, "Why?"

Sakura looked away, it seemed like she was crying. Her pink locks getting caught up in her tears, and her emerald eyes shining brightly as ever.

"You…..you've let me down too many times….I couldn't muster up any strength to confront you at that party, so I didn't go. You've nearly killed Naruto so many times, and you've also tried to kill me twice…." She faced him now. Tears running down her cheeks, her hair getting caught up with it. "…and then now your back.." She continued with more anger in her voice. "Now you're back, and expecting everything to just go back to the way they were when you left?!"

For once, Sasuke was stunned and was unable to speak. She was right, that's what he was expecting. For everything to be back the way they were. It was with the others, but it wasn't for her.

"I tried to kill Naruto because I believed that…that somehow, someday, he'd just surpass me. That was what I was afraid off, and it seemed so easy. But every time I confronted him, he only got stronger…" He smirked when he said this, but then a gentle expression overcame his smirk. "Trying to kill **you**…it was the hardest task of all. The first time I had the confidence to do it, but the second…..I just…couldn't decide…"

With that, Sakura landed a flat, painful slap on his left cheek. She was crying even more, and Sasuke felt that her anger towards him grew larger. But he decided to continue anyways.

"I couldn't decide, because of how I felt for you!" The Uchiha claimed loudly, and with fierce emotions flowing through him. "After I jabbed that sword in to you, and flew away…..it was because I couldn't take it." By then, he was already holding the hand that Sakura used to slap him with one hand, and the other going around her waist.

Sakura wanted to break away, and just cry even more. She wanted to speak yet no words came out, so instead she broke down and cried.

"You're…..you're lying! Why do you wish to lead me on with such lies!?" She tried to slap him again, but Sasuke caught her hand and held it down.

"I….I've fallen for you long ago….before I even left Konoha. You always tried to make me smile and laugh, you accompanied me when I needed someone. And to top it all off….you went over your limits just to care for me….I've fallen for you then…" With that he leaned in to place a kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura pushed him away, crying even more, trying to find the right words to say.

"So—you're telling me, th-that y-you tried t-o **kill** me, because you….**liked** me?! She stuttered while asking him this.

He stared into the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes and said, "No, I tried to kill you because I love you."

She glared at him in disbelief and with a confused expression. She tried to hit him, and she thought he would block it or stop her, but to her surprise he did neither.

"I tried to…because I've fallen for you deeply, and I wanted to get rid of those feelings…do you understand?"

With a shaky nod, she walked towards him, and embraced him. Seeping in everything he had said, that he **loves** her.

A gasp escaped Sasuke's lips, so he asked, "Does this mean you still love me as well?" he said caressing her cheeks.

Eyes closed, and face buried in Sasuke's chest, the kunoichi managed to murmur, "Yes…and I had never stopped."

Sasuke cupped her face, and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's lips, and said, "I...I love you.."

Sakura teared up more and replied, "I love you too.."

And with that, the Uchiha had realized that for the four long years of emptiness in him, all it took to fill it up was _**her.**_

**~Gosh, sorry...first time. I hoped you guys liked it! Comment please Q_Q**


End file.
